bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsume
| previous affiliation = Eleventh Division | occupation = Shinigami | previous occupation = Human | team = Sixth Division | previous team = Eleventh Division | partner = None | previous partner = | base of operations = Sixth Division Barracks | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Yaburemirā | bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} Tsume (爪, Japanese for "Talon") is a young female Shinigami from Human decent. While human, she was killed by a freak car accident, causing her to come to the . After arriving, she soon became a Shinigami, being assigned to the Eleventh Division. After realizing she was in possession of a Kidō-type zanpakutō, she was reassigned to the Sixth Division. While in the Sixth Division, she has been given the monikers Tsume no Shishi (獣の爪, Japanese for "Talon of the Beast") for her incredible strength and Tsume no Jin (神の爪, Japanese for "Talon of the Psyche") for her psychological torture of her enemies. Although she has never stated it, she is in fact the creator of the Homunculus, as well as being the first Homunculus. Appearance Tsume is naturally a beautiful young woman possessing healthy qualities including her skin tone and body structure, which has been noted for her athletic and flexible abilities. Born with bushy black hair, she normally prefers it to be cut once it reaches her back. Thus, she maintains the extension no further than from her shoulders, despite usually hanging above the region. Occasionally, she is seen wearing an animal mask not on her face, though positioned on the right side of her head facing up upward. The mask takes the image of a kitsune, who is assumed to be dead since "x"'s take the place of where its eyes should be. She has stated that the mask represents her personality, as she is never the same person. Probably the most unusual traits about Tsume would mainly revolve around the design of her eyes. Both pupils appear reptilian-like, similar to the eyes of crocodiles and snakes. She also possesses a large reptilian tail, as well as cat-like ears on top of her head. Which exhibits her connection with animals, mostly concerning reptiles. Surrounding her face are several strips of bandages purposed to covering up small scars she acquired during the car crash, and small strip of fishnet around her arm. The top is worn tightly around the chest area and nearly reaches her bellybutton. Typically, Tsume usually wears baggy shorts and a light blue cloth around her waist. Instead of shinobi sandals, her favorite footwear is known as geta. Personality Tsume has one of the most unique personalities in the world. She does not contain a persistent personality, which makes her impossible to predict. In her words, she is "the perfect person." If she's never the same person twice, anything she does cannot be predicted, which gives her a large advantage during battle. Her constant changing of personality has caused many around her to distrust her, as they believe that if they confide in her, their secrets may be exposed once she has a personality shift. Due to this, she hasn't been able to keep many friends; but this is sometimes alright with her. When in combat, Tsume's personality is almost always constant. She is extremely ruthless, having once said that she "cannot promise her teammates will make it out alive." Even though she is ruthless, she is incredibly cool under pressure, when she is in the constant battle personality. Due to her incredibly high IQ, she can very easily identify her opponent's strengths and weaknesses in a matter of minutes. Her skills in battle are very high, being able to take on at least two Captains at a time. She has been made famous for her psychological torture she induces in her opponents. These torture tactics have been known to leave her enemies mentally scarred for life. History More soon... Synopsis *Flames and the Feral (first appearance; canon) Part I More soon... Powers and abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure: Similar to her personality, Tsume's spiritual pressure is wild and untamed. It is incredibly dangerous, feeling very heavy to the normal Shinigami. When angered, her spiritual pressure will leak out from her body; causing it to affect the surrounding area and it's inhabitants. During her first days in the Sixth Division, Byakuya Kuchiki told her that she has absolutely no control over her spiritual pressure. Since then, she has practiced to control it. While training, she has learned how to affect her opponent's mind using it, which gave rise to her mastery of psychological torture. *'Psyche Manipulation:' Having learned to affect a person's mind, Tsume can induce images of loved ones being murdered, or being faced with their fears (e.g. heights, darkness, animals, etc.). These torture methods have been known to leave the victim's scarred for life. Poor Swordsmanship Skills: Unlike most Shinigami, Tsume relies mainly on hand-to-hand combat. Due to this, her skills in this area are extremely lacking. However, she does have some experiences with a weapon. As such, she can usually handle her own in a battle of blades. Grandmaster Hand-to-Hand Combantant: Having relied on hand-to-hand combat all her life, Tsume has been shown to be incredibly adept at using her body for battle. Using her "gifts" (tail and cat ears), as she calls them, she becomes even more deadly. She can use her tail to hit the enemy, as it is very strong. If her opponent is hiding, she may also use her ears to listen for any noise. If anyone is to sparr with her, they are given suggestions to use long-range techniques. Shunpō Expert: To make up for her lack of sword skills, Tsume has trained endlessly to increase her speed. However, her body isn't strong enough to become as fast as her Division Captain, Byakuya. Even so, she has increased her speed slightly, being able to keep up with the likes of her Division Lieutenant, Renji Abarai. With her Shunpō, she has added a dangerous flair to her already tremendous fist-fighting skills. Genius Intellect: Tsume's most dangerous ability has to be her intellect. Having taken an IQ test, Tsume's score was known to her to be over 140. Using this to her advantage, she can analyze her opponents in minutes, learning their strengths and weaknesses, then applying them to her strategy. However, her ruthlessness usually gets in the way of her intellect, causing her to not using it to it's full effect. Immense Strength: Having trained endlessly in her hand-to-hand combat, Tsume's strength has also increased significantly. An example of this is when Tsume hit a large boulder with her tail, it shattered into thousands of little pieces. She doesn't know her own strength, as she accidentally broke her friend's arm by punching it playfully. Zanpakutō Yaburemirā (破れミラー, Japanese for "Shattered Mirror") is the name given to Tsume's zanpakutō. It takes the form of a gold-tinted gauntlet. The holes for the fingers are designed to look animal-like, adding more to her animalistic look. *' :' Unlike most zanpakutō, Yaburemirā does not require a release phrase; instead always being in it's Shikai. :Shikai Special Ability: Yaburemirā's special ability is to manipulate any reflective surface; whether it be a mirror or the surface of the water. Using this ability, Tsume can use the reflections as a form of attack and defense. These reflections can be highly dangerous to the opponent, as they can be reflections of their own attacks or allow Tsume to appear from it. :*'Hansha Toransupōto' (反射トランスポート, Japanese for "Reflective Transport"): Yaburemirā's most basic technique, it allows Tsume to phase through a reflective surface, and then appear in another surface. This ability is mostly used for espionage, or for a way to get close to the enemy. However, if the opponent is to injure her while she's phasing through, the technique will stop and she will become slightly fatigued. :*'Hansha Niyori Shi' (反射による死, Japanese for "Death by Reflection"): If Tsume cannot block or evade a technique, she will summon a mirror to appear in front of her. This mirror is enveloped in spiritual pressure, so when it comes in contact with the opponent's attack, the mirror creates an exact replica of the attack, but surrounded in spiritual pressure. This allows the mirror attack to overcome the original, as well as attack the opponent. :*'Seishinbyō-kyō' (精神病鏡, Japanese for "Psychotic Mirror"): One of her more ruthless techniques, Tsume will create dozens of mirrors surrounding the opponent. Once in place, she will focus her spiritual pressure so she can use her Psyche Manipulation. As she looks into one of the mirrors, the image of her eyes will appear on all of the other mirrors. If the opponent looks into one of the mirrors, they will be subject to Tsume's Psyche Manipulation. Behind the scenes More soon... Trivia *The picture, name and majority of the appearance section I give credit to User:Fahuem. Quotes More soon... Category:Articles by Koukishi